1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver, and more particularly to a radio selective calling receiver equipped with dial tone-generating means which converts telephone numbers, messages, etc. into dial tones and outputs the latter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Autodialing function-equipped paging receivers, that is, paging receivers equipped with message-transmitting functions which convert messages and destination telephone numbers into dial tones and output the tones are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Disclosure HEI 2-82824, for example. When a message is being sent with this type of receiver, the receiver is put close to the transmitting section of a telephone, and predetermined operations are performed to convert a telephone number into dial tones by an autodialing function and to input the dial tones to the transmitting section. The telephone generates dial tones upon receipt of the input to establish a line connection. Thereafter, the message is converted into dial tones as well and sent through the transmitting section of the telephone.